Episode 9591 (19th October 2018)
Plot Ken asks Sinead what her prognosis is and tries to be upbeat about her chances of beating the cancer. She confesses that Daniel is in the dark about the matter. DS MacKinnon inquires about Michelle's car and is told by Kevin that Abi worked on it. He confirms that in his opinion the car was roadworthy when it left the garage. Sinead tells Ken that she can't find the words to tell Daniel as the news that the baby will be terminated will break his heart. She's going to wait until her first trimester and then see if she can have mild chemotherapy, not wanting to have Daniel to have to make any difficult choices. Ryan feels sorry for himself, thinking Michelle is paying too much attention to Ali. Ken and Sinead have words, as he thinks she's being unfair on Daniel and she's asking him to keep a secret from his son. She reminds him that she lost her last baby due to his interference and says she will never forgive him if he tells Daniel. He reluctantly agrees to keep quiet. An excited Cathy has picked up brochures for Ibiza at a travel agents. Peter tells Daniel he’s lifting Sinead’s suspension. He’s happy that he’s starting his MA course tomorrow and he’s booked a family celebration meal at the bistro. Ken tries to hide his unease. Kevin asks Michelle why the police are investigating her car. She and Robert tell him there’s nothing to worry about as Ali stalks away from the conversation, starting to worry about what the police are digging up. Michelle tries to calm his nerves. Jude is short-listed for the Good Samaritan award. The Barlows gather at the bistro where they also celebrate Ken having his short story being published in the Gazette tomorrow. Gary tells Kevin that he has an army friend who is an amputee and suggests he meets Jack to bolster him up. Jude tells Angie he doesn’t blame her for dating. Ken is morose at the meal and Daniel senses that something is wrong. Cathy is disappointed to hear the holiday plans are off. Jude is pleased that there seems to be a spark between him and Angie again. Daniel confronts Ken for his attitude, accusing him of thinking he’s not capable of both doing an MA and bringing up a baby. Ken has to remain silent in front of Sinead and when they’re alone begs her permission to be honest with Daniel but she refuses him. He tells her she has to tell Daniel, or he will. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Ryan's room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken is horrified when Sinead reveals she does not want to tell Daniel about her cancer diagnosis; Roy tells Jude he has been shortlisted for a Good Samaritan award and Angie suggests they should celebrate over dinner; and the police question Kevin about Michelle's car, explaining that it was involved in a fatal crash. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,640,885 viewers (9th place). Category:2018 episodes